Whispers
Whispers is the collected artistic work of Aelona cuCyve, the Fourth Aitah, and her daughter Kintyra, the Fifth Aitah. The manuscript contains poetry, short stories, historical accounts, drawings and descriptions of various plants and animals, selected quotations, prophecies, and details on the status of heaven in the past, present, and future. It is written in five languages, listed in order from most to least: Satar, Cyvekt, Savirai, Faronun, Ederru. No universal translation exists, individuals are encouraged to learn all languages to read it. Dawns and Dusk The work is divided into eleven parts of varying lengths (pages as frequently copied in parentheses) and is published in those divided parts and read in any order: First Dawn (97 pages): primarily an account of Aelona's marriage and children Second Dawn (50 pages, shortest): poetry and stories derived from events occurring during Aelona and Kintyra's lives, but were either not directly witnessed by them or were described through dreams. Third Dawn (140 pages): a detailed account of Cyvekt history, leading up to Aelona's birth and ending with Cuskar's war. Fourth and Fifth Dawns (432 pages, longest): all known visions on the status of the heavens, of foreign gods, of the Light, and of the position of Aitah within both heaven and earth. Fourth Dawn is exclusively on the nature of heaven and Aitah and the Light. Fifth Dawn is darker, notable for long conversations with a being Aelona simply called Xulas, the Satar word for Being of Blackness. She never defines the being as Taleldil, as he is mentioned by name multiple times throughout the Fifth Dawn. Sixth Dawn (130 pages): mostly Kintyra's later interpretations of prophecy, mixed with political histories and thoughts on individuals around her. It is a firsthand account of the Immolation. Seventh Dawn (209 pages): reorganized by the Lemdeh Council, the section contains every known illustration by Aelona and their accompanying texts. Eighth Dawn (80 pages): an account of Aelona and Kintyra's flight from the Face of the Moon and acceptance in Brunn. Contains the most thorough family tree of ancient Brunnekt royalty known. Includes conversations with between Aelona and the Brunnekt kings, later stories of similar style were added by Kintyra on her relationship with King Ogynan before the Immolation. Ninth Dawn (115 pages): Kintyra's account of her journey to Kargan, rejection, and return to the north, including details on war preparations and Seehlt raids against Aelonists. Contains detailed descriptions of Kargan, the people within, and the names of all notables she encountered. Tenth Dawn (86 pages): Aelona's childhood, orphanhood, flight from Cyve, relationship with Katu the Second (includes poems written by Katu to Aelona during the war) and her journey to Edrim. Straightforward account, no visions. Fourth Dusk (99 pages): An intimate first person account of Aelona's cancer, later life in Brunn, and visions of a coming destruction. The pages are filled with regret of decisions she made, on the humanity of Aitah, and a later addition by Kintyra covers Aelona's miracles. Total Page Count: 1,438 Category:Books Category:Aelonism Category:Aitahism Category:Cyve Category:Religions